


Cold

by BellarmyBlake



Series: It's Enough [46]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, it's cold, killian and emma take shelter, smut ensues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4447577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellarmyBlake/pseuds/BellarmyBlake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b><i>Prompt:</i></b> Emma and Killian have to share a bed(for some reason)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

The cold was bloody murder. It crept up his bones, took hold in his veins and chilled his body to core. The tiny cabin they’d somehow found themselves in did very little to protect them from the bloody blizzard outside. She was shivering all over, and he was trying to make a fire with logs that were decidedly unfit for fire starting, and he was  _so cold_.

“Oh, bloody hell, this is not working.” Killian growled, throwing the last broken match in the wet logs. “C’mon, Swan.” He rose, pulling her up and moving towards the other room, where he’d seen a bed when he’d scoured for anything flammable.

“W-what are we doing?”

Killian rolled his eyes heavily. “Making sure we don’t freeze to death. Get in.” He pulled the blankets back for her, and she followed his orders, sensing that putting up a fight right now would be a bad idea for the both of them. He quickly slid in behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, trying to warm her up with his own scarce body warmth. They lay shivering for a few minutes, their teeth literally clattering. Her fingers sought his out quickly, twining their fingers together for more warmth.

“You’re good at this.” Emma noted softly, squeezing his fingers.

“Pirate, love. I’ve had to deal with cold a lot more often than I liked. Getting warm?” He buried his nose in her hair, taking advantage of the opportunity to take a whiff of her scent. She smelled like cold and strawberries, and he could smell her all day long.

“Yeah. Thank you, Killian.” 

He rubbed her arms gently. “My pleasure, Swan.”

Another ten minutes passed in silence, and slowly he began to get some feeling back in his loins. Emma was pressed close against him, her face pressed against the crook of his neck, her warm breath ghosting his skin. That was about the only thing that was warm about her, but at least she wasn’t freezing anymore. “How’re you feeling, love?” he whispered.

“Cozy.” she murmured, making Killian chuckle.

“Good.” he said, bumping his nose against hers gently. She snuggled even closer, pressing her hips against his… _bloody hell_. This was not what he had planned at all, but she was turning him on and there was nothing he could do about it. “Swan…” he said.

“Yes?” she said, her voice sounding decidedly naughty, and that’s when he knew that she knew full well what she was doing. “Is there something wrong,  _Captain_?”

“You know bloody well that there is. Stop that at once.” he growled, biting her ear lobe softly. She gasped, and pressed closer.

“I don’t think so…I think I rather like it like this.” She placed open-mouthed kisses on his throat, scraping her teeth along his jaw up to his ear where she whispered, “I want you.”

He jerked away, looking at her with wide eyes. He had to see her for this, see if she wasn’t taken by the cold and was hallucinating. “You sure, Swan?” Her eyes were clear as day, twinkling with mirth and he was pretty sure she was  _very_  much aware of what she was doing. His arms tightened around her.

“Yes.” She pushed herself up and kissed him passionately, immediately flooding them both with a heat he couldn’t begin to describe. The blood in his veins rang loud with passion, pulsing beneath his skin and ensuring a tingling sensation over his entire body. She pressed him on his back rather roughly, swinging her leg over his hips to straddle him, and then moved back to kiss him. “Killian…” she murmured against his lips, and he ran his hand down her neck, his thumb running down her throat gently. A moan erupted from her, and he felt it rumble under his fingers.

It was what he had dreamed of for so long. Her kisses were like fire, igniting every particle in him. Her touch was soft, yet demanding.

He was no longer cold. And neither was she.

His hand came to a halt by the waistband of her trousers, and he wasted no time undoing the buttons and pushing it down her legs - those beautiful, long legs he loved so much. He wanted to see her completely, without clothes.

She obviously had the same idea. Her fingers were fumbling with the buttons of his waistcoat, and then his shirt, and she kissed his chest as more and more of it became exposed to her eyes. “Killian…” she whispered again as his hand slid inside her panties, his calloused fingers running through the soft hairs on her mound, and over her most sensitive area.

“Oh, Swan.” he sighed. “You’re so wet already.”

She gasped with delight as his fingers became more demanding. Her hips jerked against his hand. Her face buried in his shoulder as he drove first one, then two of his fingers inside her. She was warm and tight, and he knew he wanted to feel her come around his fingers, feel her pulse and hear how she would moan. “Come on, Swan.” he whispered, wrapping his other arm around her so he could hold her close. “Come for me. Let me hear you.”

Her body was trembling. Her wall tightened around his fingers, and she let out a soft, high-pitched moan as she came. Her body relaxed, and she was panting hard. “That was…” she sighed, “… _amazing_.” She sat up, her smile turning mischievous instantly. “But I’m far from done with you, pirate.” She pushed him down, so that he was lying on his back, and began to undo the button of his pants.

She shed him of all of his clothes astoundingly quickly, and then pulled off the rest of her own clothes, baring her to him.

His breath was taken away. She was beautiful. More beautiful than anything he’d ever seen in his long life. Her breasts were perky and round, and when he lifted his hands to hold them, he found that they fit perfectly inside his palms. “You’re so beautiful.” he whispered, sitting up so he could kiss her. “So beautiful.”

The blush his words brought onto her skin was even more pleasing to the eye. She closed her eyes and rocked her hips against his, making him gasp. “I need you, Killian.” Her hands braced on his shoulders, effectively pushing him on his back again.

Then she lifted up her hips, took gentle hold of his cock and slowly directed it him towards her entrance.

His entire body sang with anticipation. Her warm wetness touched the tip of his cock and he gasped, his back arching slightly. “ _Swan_.” he sighed.

Her eyes were closed, bliss radiating from every pore of her body as she slowly sank down on him. Both hissed sharply when he was finally seated deep inside her. Emma fell forward, her arms now braced on his chest, her lips on his stubble. “Move, Killian.” she whispered after a while. “Move, now,  _please_.”

He did.

It was glorious.

He’d often heard tell of people and their first time with their true love. How magical it was, how well they worked together.

Now he knew that the stories weren’t exaggerated. They fumbled a bit, true, and he slipped out on accident once or twice. But they seemed to  _fit_ , like two puzzle pieces finally joined together. When they found their pace, they were perfection. She moved her hips in sync with his thrusts, gasping in his ear whenever he hit a particularly good spot inside her. His name fell like a prayer from her lips.

He was a talker in bed. Or, he normally was. Now, however, he was struck mute with the pleasure of it all, and the beauty of his princess riding him. He was astounded that he’d somehow gotten to this point. A mere pirate captain, bedding a  _princess_.  _His_  princess.

In his darkest days, he’d sometimes threaten a king to take the princess hostage and take her virtue, but he’d never acted upon it. It was more a taunt than an actual threat. Even in his darkest hours, he wasn’t so cruel as to take a woman unwilling, however much he desired her.

And now a princess,  _Emma_ , was taking him. For all that he had. She was ferocious and lasted longer than he would ever thought possible. She came around him twice - small, quick orgasms - before he did.

“Emma.” he groaned, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her. “I’m nearly there, love.”

“Me, too.” she moaned.

“Come with me.” he whispered in her ear, one hand slipping between them, his thumb pressing lightly onto her clit. “Come with me, my beautiful Emma.”

Her pants became faster, and louder, they turned to moans, and soon she was moaning continually, screaming out his name.

They sat up in the heat of it all, wrapping their arms around each other as Emma rode him fast, and that was it.

Fireworks exploded all around them as they fell over the precipice together. Emma’s screams filled the small cabin, and Killian buried his face between her breasts to muffle his groans of pleasure. Her fingers carted through his hair, and she kissed the top of his head, little tremors still going through her as she came down. “Bloody hell.” he whispered.

Emma laughed breathlessly. “Yeah.”

“Were those fireworks…?”

“Real?” Emma took a deep breath. “I think they were. I think I did that.”

They chuckled. It was a blissful moment, sitting in the middle of the dingy bed, wrapped up in each other. The cold was completely gone from their bodies, replaced with a warmth neither of them could put a finger on, but both knew they had made it happen.

They sat together for hours, wrapped up in blankets and furs, talking to each other about everything; Henry, the Jolly Roger, her past and his. It was something both of them relished. There were no barriers between them anymore.

Like the snow outside, they had simply melted away.

**Author's Note:**

> **  
> _Comments and kudos feed my muse, and she's a hungry lass! If you could take a moment, it would make my day!_  
>  **


End file.
